


Kinky, Per Se

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a grown man. He could do it. He could ignore Danny's mischievous smirk; he could ignore that slight twist to those shapely lips. He could ignore the way that Dan was fiddling with his tie, tugging slightly at the knot, smoothing it against his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky, Per Se

Casey was not looking around. It was simple. He wasn't. He was on air; he needed to look at the teleprompter. He needed to read the words on the teleprompter, and look at the camera. He needed to try to connect with the people at home, to encourage their love of sports and their love of Sports Night.

The one thing he didn't need to do was to look over Dan.

There was no point. It only served to distract the viewers and apparently screwed up the delicate studio lighting. He'd been told this before, and wasn't about to get on Natalie's bad side for something this trivial. So it was simple. He would just look ahead, read the words, and ignore Danny.

He was a grown man. He could do it. He could ignore Danny's mischievous smirk; he could ignore that slight twist to those shapely lips. He could ignore the way that Dan was fiddling with his tie, tugging slightly at the knot, smoothing it against his shirt. He'd just tell the folks at home all about the stirring basketball game...the great home run in the last inning... Okay, maybe it was a stirring baseball game.

He honestly wasn't sure, but he was a professional. He could do this. He just needed to concentrate on his pitch, on making sure that his voice didn't steadily get higher, as it was at the moment. All he needed to do was to keep talking, slowly and steadily, showing enthusiasm and interest in the game.

Piece of cake.

Easy as pie.

There was probably a third cliché that involved food, but he couldn't think of it at the moment. He'd be able to, if Danny would just stop touching his tie, stop running his fingers against the material, slowly dragging fingertips over the smooth sheen. It was distracting to catch the movement out of the corner of his eye... to be able to feel the way that Dan was staring at him as if he were the dessert.

Out of a two minute commentary, he had thirty seconds left. Just thirty miniscule seconds of ignoring Dan deliberately pulling his tie loose and stretching his neck, the skin of his neck showing through the slackened collar, just hinting at bruises that Casey knew were there.

Just fifteen seconds of saying the words that appeared on the screen, of watching those words disappear again, of not thinking about the way that Dan was leaning back, looking disheveled with his open collar and his hands lethargically undoing his tie completely.

Just ten seconds of not shifting in his seat, of not blushing on air, of not imagining pining Dan down to the anchor desk and kissing him senseless in front of all of their workmates and part of the nation. Just five seconds of not grabbing that tie and hauling Dan into his lap, pulling Dan's lips to his. Just one second to go, and then there was the pure relief and the sound of Dana in his ear. Finally.

"Okay, that's it. You're off. Eight minutes, guys."

Then Natalie pitched in, "Is it really that hot, Casey? You looked like you were melting."

He didn't growl. He didn't squeak. He was proud of himself for managing to sound almost normal. "The air conditioning's broken. The studio lights are hot. We are melting." Well, maybe he sounded a little defensive.

"It's like a furnace in here, Natalie," Dan said it with a slight tone of righteous indignation, as if he were perfectly innocent, as if he hadn't been the reason that Casey nearly misread his cue.

"It'll be fixed tomorrow," Jeremy said and then added apologetically, "Well, they say it'll be fixed tomorrow."

"They said that yesterday, too. And the day before, if I remember correctly," Natalie muttered. Jeremy just sighed.

"We've got seven minutes," Dan said, standing up and removing his earpiece. "I'm going to grab a drink. And, possibly, ice."

Casey had a moment of just staring at him before Dan turned to him and grinned. "Coming, Case?"

"Oh, yeah." He was pulling off his earpiece, and pulling down his jacket, and following Dan out of the studio.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the others, he hissed at Dan, "Do that again and I'll kill you." He followed Danny's amused grin around the corner and was still talking when Dan closed the door behind them. "I'm serious, man. You can't pull that crap on air..."

He was interrupted by Dan's mouth suddenly devouring his own, all hunger and speed, and the dangerous thrill of getting caught. Then Dan pulled back, running his hands down Casey's chest, smoothing his shirt and straightening Casey's tie. "Well, in that case, I'll die a happy man."  



End file.
